User blog:Brickfoot7/Advanced Lancer Guide
Work in progress Legend for Abbreviations: CD = Cooldown DPS = Damage per second CE = Cost Efficiency *Abilities damage is calculated with passive bonuses as well as combo bonuses. The Score is a value calculated with DPS and cost efficiency in mind with a heavier weight on abilities with low cooldowns. Sting Abilities class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#ffffff; color: #000000;" - ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Icon ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Name ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Damage ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" W/ Combo ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Cost ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" CD ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" DPS ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" CE ! style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Additional Effects ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Score - Pierce 140 140 10 8 17.50 14.00 style="text-align:left;" Bonus to break. 97 - Sting 150 160 11 9 17.78 14.55 style="text-align:left;" Bonus to break. When used after Pierce, AP increased by 10. 98 - Savage Sting 160 170 12 10 17.00 14.17 style="text-align:left;" Bonus to break. When used after Sting, AP increased by 10. 88 - Double Sting 100x2 110x2 18 11 20.00 12.22 style="text-align:left;" Bonus to break. When used after Savage Sting, AP increased by 10. 77 - colspan="10" style="text-align:left;" The Sting abilities are the core moves for any lancer. These moves all have an increased chance to apply break to your target. Pierce and Sting should in most scenarios always be used together. Replacing Pierce for Savage Sting is not recommended in most cases as it is less efficient than the Pierce/Sting Combo. Double Sting may occasionally be used as a 3rd/4th skill and boasts the highest DPS of any lancer ability, however it is also one of the least cost efficient abilities. Since Double Sting's combo is activated by Savage Sting, this is one of the only times Savage Sting is a viable replacement for Pierce. } Thrust Abilities class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#ffffff; color: #000000;" - ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Icon ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Name ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Damage ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" W/ Combo ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Cost ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" CD ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" DPS ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" CE ! style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Additional Effects ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Score - Thrust 140 140 10 9 15.56 14.00 style="text-align:left;" Bonus to break. 84 - Sharp Thrust 150 150 11 10 15.00 13.64 style="text-align:left;" 15% chance to paralyze, 40% if used after Pierce, Sting, Savage Sting. 76 - Dragon Thrust 160 160 12 11 14.55 13.33 style="text-align:left;" 15% chance to paralyze, 40% if used after Pierce, Sting, Savage Sting. 69 - Break Thrust 140 140 12 10 14.00 11.67 style="text-align:left;" Not affected by damage down or damage reflect. 56 - colspan="10" style="text-align:left;" The Thrust abilities are optional replacements for the Sting abilities. These skills are outclassed in DPS and cost efficiency by all Sting abilities, the skills saving attribute is its chance to paralyze the target. When used after Pierce, Sting, or Savage Sting the chance to paralyze is a substantial 40%. In PVE these abilities are nearly useless as monsters have high resistance to paralyze. In PVP these can be more useful abilities as players do not have nearly as high resistance. Between Thrust, Sharp Thrust, and Dragon Thrust I would only recommend Thrust; each higher tier offers lower efficiency with no increase in chance to paralyze. Break thrust is a niche ability. Unlike the other thrust abilities it offers no chance at paralysis but instead ignores damage down and reflect damage abilities. On its own it is a terrible ability but if used when a 30% reflect is on the enemy it can outclass nearly all other abilities. Since its use is almost solely as an ability to use against reflect it is usually not beneficial to use unless there is a high chance reflect will be used often in a battle. } Rush Abilities class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#ffffff; color: #000000;" - ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Icon ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Name ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Damage ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" W/ Combo ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Cost ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" CD ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" DPS ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" CE ! style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Additional Effects ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Score - Rush 100x3 100x3 12 10 10.00 8.33 style="text-align:left;" Damages 1 enemy and adjacent enemies. Chance to miss. 35 - Enraged Rush 110x3 110x3 13 11 10.00 8.46 style="text-align:left;" Damages 1 enemy and adjacent enemies. Chance to miss. 35 - Dragon Crush 190x3 190x3 25 40 14.25 22.80 style="text-align:left;" Damages 1 enemy and adjacent enemies. 83 - colspan="10" style="text-align:left;" Rush and Enraged Rush should never be used for any reason. They are only viable if all 3 enemies are hit which is not a common occurrence. Dragon Crush removes the chance to miss and boasts the highest cost efficiency among the lancer abilities making it a viable ability. Dragon Crush is one of the worst skills to use if your focus is on a single target, as such it is not useful for PVE. It has limited use in PVP as well due to its 40 second cooldown, however if used correctly it can be devastating. } Knight's Blitz class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#ffffff; color: #000000;" - ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Icon ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Name ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Damage ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" W/ Combo ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Cost ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" CD ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" DPS ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" CE ! style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Additional Effects ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Score - Pierce 220 220 15 15 14.67 14.67 style="text-align:left;" No additional effects. 75 - colspan="10" style="text-align:left;" Description here. } Category:Blog posts Category:Lancer Guides